MoNaRcH
by baelfrost1
Summary: A demon waking from an endless slumber to a society of things he was unfamiliar made his stomach squirm. After settling in, not knowing anything of Sebastian or Ciels' or even Hannah where about, he smells something that actually strikes his heart rather than his stomach. The soul had the texture of alois, but not quite him, because he was dead. But it couldn't possibly be-


Blue into mahogany

Jay into sparrow

Butterfly of ciel to butterfly of monarch

The connection was so rather different yet so closely resembled.

The soul of Luka Makin was something Claude had never even dreamed of smelling, lathering himself in, wanting to be closer. But not only the soul he cherished, but the immortal body of the young pubescent Luka was what he craved so vigorously. Compared to him, Alois was only a simple dessert, and ciel was just a bit more extravagant.  
But the perfect, untainted soul of the boy who was never even destined to come in contact with touch hi black heart and would never go away. The image of the round, rosy face, amber eyes, fair olive skin and strawberry blonde hair would never erode from his mind. Not even for a seconds. He became lost in his thoughts over luka since the past month he'd been keeping his distance. Luka was known to be dead some quite time ago after Hannah made end meet with their contract, but his soul was still intact after the contract was fulfilled. When Hannah had decided to end the trio's life with them both within her body like a vessels, she didn't realize that once a demon dies, and all devoured souls become reincarnated, still remaining the same souls as they always were. Alois was sure out somewhere reincarnated or not reincarnated, but he sure did not give any care to it.

He was glad to be rid of him. Besides, Luka was what kept him

After what seemed like his death, Claude Faustus eventually woke from a slumber that was near death induced, only to find that 3 centuries had passed. When he awoke, he was so ravished that he immediately had no rational thinking for the time he was searching for anything with a soul to eat. The place where his previous battle some centuries ago took place was now what humans called a museum. They had a few back in his day, but what they called museums was what he was familiar with. He wasn't surprised because after all, 3 centuries happened to slip by.

It was evening when he reached the surface from where he had to vigorously dig out from the old tavern that rest below the museum. Humans were very abundant of course. The blood was not the blood or soul scent Claude was used to. It had many foreign scents. But most of the scent was bland. At the moments he could care less because on that night he would devour the souls of over 100 souls within 20 minutes until his appetite was replenished.

After his hunger no longer pestered him, he wondered if the wretched Sebastian and his master ciel were still roaming the earth just like he was now.

Trying to fit in society with other lowly humans was disgusting, and despicable.. Demons were meant for hunt persuasion and kill, nothing more. He would never understand people, or demons such as them.

Just for the sake of not wasting time or confusion, he decided to settle in England and not move someplace else. He'd have better adjusting to souls here rather than any place else. After a few days, he made his way around the updated country he once knew, and found that culturally it hadn't changed much. Only dress attire and accents changed, but some old aspects didn't change. He rented a small flat, what the new age humans called an apartment. He only kept it as to leer victims in since he found that easier these days in age. He only did this when he was oo lazy to go out and get a decent meal, so he would order prostitutes and pay them, but only let them touch him a bit until he ate their souls. He honestly had no interest on them. Their souls were very tainted but they were better than nothing. He only wished he could have a taste of a more than decent soul someday.

That wish he so for so long begged for came right at his door step immediately. It was a cold night in England at the Cherish suites apartments he stayed in. He sat on the basic plain bed he never used, reading a classic Shakespearean novel/play "Romeo and Juliet", when It hit him.

A scent. Delicious- no… a scent that caught him dead in his sentence of reading and immediately stopped his train of thought. It smelt so sweet, pure, so immaculate,

But so familiar that it was terrifying. It smelt very much like alois, texture wise. The textures he usually got from people and texture similarities meant souls were related by blood. He knew it couldn't be alois but,-. Could it have possibly been Luka Makin, the long dead brother who could be reincarnated? All he knew was that the scent of this soul was coming closer and closer. He hopped from his bed, walking leisurely to his door. He walked so close that he became nose to nose with the door, his breathe caught in his throat. Luka, or who he thought might be, was approaching so close now that he could almost taste it. He now heard light footsteps. Then the sound jingling keys stopped right next to his door. Claude couldn't take it anymore, and swung the door right open, to find him inches apart from a surprised pair of amber eyes.

"Oh, hello there! I think I'm your new neighbor. I'm sorry that I startled you, I tend to be a bit clumsy and drop things. That why you probably was my keys banging on the floor. Please forgive me" The young adolescent boy fiddled with a lock of strawberry blonde hair nervously, his hands on the keys from when he was turning the lock, "It's nice to meet you new neighbor. I'm—"

It couldn't be true.

The word's that came out of the boy's mouth next were the words he was waiting for.

The next thing he found himself doing was scooping the boy up and speeding back to his room, laying him firmly on the bed. Jim was struggling, frightened s a little bat, but Claude didn't think of it that way. He craved the boy so much, the body, the soul, and even the personality he already liked. He pulled down the turtle neck part of Lukas' neck down, gliding his nose along his warm olive skin.

Claude felt on the verge of orgasmic euphoria. He wanted to taste the boy physically. He hesitated for a moment, thinking as the boy kept kicking and screaming but Claude had his hand over his mouth. Claude took a on long luscious lick up Lukas' throat, and surprisingly, luka exerted a muffled moan from between the fingers that were silences him. Claude turned his golden orbs to Lukas', seeing that he was not resisting any more, but was in fact in the dame sexual state as Claude was himself was. He ripped Lukas' clothes right off, leaving him exposed of nothing but spandex undershorts. Luka didn't resist, but he began shivering madly. Luka was saying something but it was muffled. Claude released his hand from his mouth. 

"F-f-freezing..." Luka whimper again, attaching himself to Claude, taking in his body heat. Claude was not expecting this at all. This boy was much different from his brother. Innocent, not whoirsh, Submissive, not flamboyant….

"Please, luka, forgive me..."Claude lay luka down in the bed with sheets covering him

"H-hey how do you k-know my n-name?" Luka asked, curled up and eyes.

"Because I knew your brother, Jim Makin" He caressed the light tan soft slender back that faced him, a small moan slipping from Lukas' semi shivering lips

"But I don't have a brother." Luka looked into Claude's eyes bravely as he said this.

Claude pondered for a moment in confusion. He decided to excuse this as folly.

"Ignore what I said, it was folly". He thought of a quick lie to cover up the real reason " I heard your name come up in conversation from the apartment clerk"

"Well, they shouldn't have been s-su-su-spredding m-ma-ma-my name ar-r-round" Luka was still shivering from his back exposed, Claude noticed and immediately covered him.

"Please forgive my rudeness. Please make yourself,.. at home." 

Luka stared at Claude with an expressionless face for a few moments before smiling. "You know, if you just want to knock me up, you could have just said so." Luka smiled and a soft giggle escaped from his teasing gesture. Claude blushed, sitting on the edge of the bed, not responding. "You are really warm. Do you mind lying with me? When we wake up, we can start over a new. Like this" Luka climbed out of his covers to reached Claude, and stuck out a slender hand "I'm Luka Makin, it's a pleasure to meet you". Claude didn't know how to respond. All he found himself doing was snuggling luka up against him in the covers, petting his angel soft curls as he fell asleep in his arms.

_I don't know how this will go, or how this will turn about, but I am never going to let him go. Not even for a moment. _Claude said to himself as he listened to the soft light snores of luka in his embrace.

_May you rest ever so gently, My Monarch Butterfly._


End file.
